Go Topless Day
Go Topless Day (variously known as National Go Topless Day, International Go Topless Day) is an annual event originating in the United States which was formed to support the right of both men and women to go topless in public in public. The annual event, set for August 26 during 2012, was begun in 2007 by an American organization "Go Topless" that claims that based on gender equality women have the same constitutional right that men have to go bare-chested in public. To promote gender equality, the event encourages women to go topless in public, and men to cover their chests by wearing brassieres or bikinis. The following file has been deleted repeatedly by Wikia censors. I tried covering the nipples with red hearts, but I think they only pay attention to the "naked" in the file name and/or the fact that it has been deleted previously under that name is quite common. This ride in Philadelphia 2011 is one of many such. WNBR is conducted since 2001 (first held in Zaragoza, Spain) in July each year in many cities around the world. The biggest "ride" was organized in London. Photo remains utterly untouched on Wikipedia, under the same name, but has been deleted from Wikia three separate times; therefore reuploaded with censorship]] Organization The event is sponsored by GoTopless, a group formed in the state of Nevada, United States, by former French auto racing journalist Claude Vorilhon, currently known as Rael, spiritual leader of the Raelian Movement, a Wikipedia:UFO religion. He said, "As long as men are allowed to be topless in public, women should have the same constitutional right. Or else, men should have to wear something to hide their chests." GoTopless has supported events and chapters in other countries. Events The first Go Topless Day was organized in 2008. In 2009, National Go Topless Day was celebrated on August 23 in the United States. The 2011 Go Topless Day in the Wikipedia:United States was held on Wikipedia:August 24. Protesters, both men and women, participated in rallies held in twelve Wikipedia:U.S. states including Wikipedia:New York, Wikipedia:North Carolina and Wikipedia:California. Women who participated in the celebration used either fake latex nipples or Wikipedia:pasties to cover their nipples and avoid arrest due to laws in some states that prohibit women from showing their aerola and nipples in public. The protesters displayed signs that read "Men and women have nipples. Why should women hide theirs?" and "Equal topless rights for all or none". Many men who joined the demonstration wore bras and bikinis to protest against the double standard where men are allowed to go Wikipedia:barechested, but women are prohibited to go topless in public. In Wikipedia:Canada, Go Topless Day was celebrated for the first time in 2011. The 2011 Canadian Go Topless Day rally was held in Wikipedia:Toronto on August 28. Nearly twenty women went topless going from Queen Street East to Kew Beach on a pick-up truck sounding loudly the song "Revolution" by Wikipedia:The Beatles. According to Diane Brisbois, the spokesperson for Go Topless Canada, "This is not a beauty contest. It is about freedom. We have support; there are many men who come to our events too." The 2012 Go Topless Day rallies are scheduled to be held on August 26, the Wikipedia:Women's Equality DayWomen's Equality Day, at cities in the United States, Wikipedia:CanadaCanada, the Netherlands, Switzerland, and France. Legal matters During the August 26, 2011 protest in Hawaii, where it is legal for women to go topless, police issued citations to a husband and wife team for not having a permit for their protest. People complained to the police although both men and women wore red tape covering their nipples. The charges were dropped on October 3. Men who support the cause are encouraged to wear a bikini top during the protest. Female toplessnessis currently legal in Hawaii, New York, North Carolina, Maine, Texas, Ohio, and in the cities of Wikipedia:Portland, Oregon, Wikipedia:South Beach, Florida and Wikipedia:Washington D.C. See also * Linda Biggs, watercolor artist whose lowbrow representation of toplessness equality is expressed in her "One of the Boys." * Nude & Breast Freedom Parade * Topfreedom (WP) * Toplessness (WP) * Wikipedia:Breasts not Bombs (redirected and the content deleted) * Wikipedia:Clothes free organizations * Wikipedia:Public nudity * Wikipedia:World Naked Bike Ride * Anarchopedia:I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur‎: People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals campaign References Category:Women's rights Category:August observances Category:Social movements Category:Protest tactics Category:Topfreedom Category:Civil disobedience Category:Gender equality Category:Public nudity Category:Breast Category:Women's rights in the United States Category:Naturism Category:Clothing-optional events Category:Sexuality and society Category:Sex positivism Category:Philosophy of sexuality Category:Feminism and society Category:Organizations based in Nevada Category:Activism events